zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Arrow
are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name implies, Fire Arrows are arrows enchanted with fire that damages enemies and immolates certain objects. Makeshift Fire Arrows can be created by shooting an arrow through a torch, even in games that do not feature Fire Arrows as a item. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Fire Arrows are one of three special arrow types Link can obtain for the Fairy Bow. Each Fire Arrow deducts a small amount of magic from Link's Magic Meter. When a Fire Arrow hits its target, it momentarily bathes the impact point in flames. This makes it quite useful for lighting torches and melting ice, as well as for dealing significant damage to enemies. Fire Arrows are particularly useful in areas where Din's Fire cannot reach a far-off torch. Fire Arrows are obtained by firing a regular arrow at the rising sun while standing atop a platform above the island housing the Water Temple in Lake Hylia. If done correctly, the Fire Arrow will appear on a distant landmass with two pillars. If subsequently repeated, this process will yield a Magic Jar. The landmass may be reached by swimming to its location, though this can only be done once the Water Temple has been completed and water restored to the lake. As an alternative, Link can play the "Scarecrow's Song" in order to summon Pierre, who can then be used as a Longshot target as a means of transport. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Fire Arrows are similar both in appearance and function to those from Ocarina of Time. One of the special arrow types Link can obtain for the Hero's Bow, they are found in Snowhead Temple after the defeat of the mini-boss Wizzrobe, and are needed to begin the battle with the dungeon's boss, Goht. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker After Link learns the "Ballad of Gales" and Tetra's true identity is revealed, he can travel to the Mother & Child Isles on a cyclone and speak to the Queen of Fairies, who gifts him with both the Fire and Ice Arrows. Fire Arrows are used to gain access to Ice Ring Isle, where the Iron Boots are found. They can also be used to light torches and burn away wooden barriers, as well as to melt ice barricades or free enemies encased in ice. Additionally, they are powerful even against tougher enemies—notably, winged Mothulas, which can be defeated with a single Fire Arrow. Enemies knocked back by a Fire Arrow will set other enemies on fire if they come into contact with them while falling backward. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fire Arrows do not appear as items in Twilight Princess, but Link encounters Bulblins that shoot flaming arrows, which will burn the Ordon Shield or the Wooden Shield. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Fire Arrows appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee as Young Link's standard B move. Soulcalibur II Link can briefly charge a ready arrow. When shot, fire appears to surround it. Opponents cannot block this shot. See also * Bomb Arrow * Ice Arrow * Light Arrow * Silver Arrow Gallery File:Young Link's Fire Bow Move (Melee).jpg|Young Link using Fire Arrows in his standard special move in Super Smash Bros. Melee. es:Flechas de Fuego Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items